Aischa Parker
Berlin =Bio= Aischa Parker hat einen amerikanisch-türkischen Background. Sie lebt und arbeitet in Berlin. Als Teenager lernt Parker Gregor Heinze kennen, einen Berliner Musiker und Produzenten, mit dem sie eine innige musikalische Freundschaft entwickelt. Über dieses Zusammentreffen erzählt sie: „Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür Gregor gefunden zu haben. Durch ihn fand ich den Mut, aus meinen Texten und musikalischen Experimenten, ernsthafte Vertonungen für Dinge zu schaffen die mich beschäftigten.“ Zusammen mit Gregor Heinze und dem Drummer Laurids Richter beginnt die Arbeit an gemeinsamen Songs. Schon beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen der drei Musiker während einer Studiosession wird klar, dass sich die Richtigen gefunden haben. „ Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an die erste gemeinsame Session. Ich weiß noch genau, wie überwältigt ich davon war, welche Kraft beim Musizieren freigesetzt wurde. Musik ist was mich glücklich macht. Mit Gregor und Laurids habe ich zwei Menschen gefunden denen es genau so geht, dass ich heute die Chance habe, mit ihnen Musik zu machen, ist großartig und ein bisschen wie ein Traum.“ In ihrem Studio im Prenzlauer Berg werden daraufhin in zahlreichen Recordingsessions Songs und eigener Sound entwickelt und an dem Plan einer ersten gemeinsamen Veröffentlichung gearbeitet. Zusammen mit dem Gitarristen Werner Neumann entsteht die Debütsingle „Fantasy“. „Für mich steht unsere erste Single 'Fantasy', für den Moment oder das Gefühl, wenn wir zusammen Musik machen.“ Seit dem 3.6.2014 ist „Fantasy“ in allen einschlägigen Stores und Streamingplattformen online. Album und Tour sind für 2015 vorgesehen. Aisha Parker has a US-Turkish background. She lives and works in Berlin. As a teenager, Parker met Gregor Heinze, a Berlin musician and producer, with whom she developed an intimate musical friendship. She says about this encounter: "I am very grateful to have found Gregor. Thanks to him I had the courage to put my texts and musical experiments into serious musical settings reflecting the things I am dealing with. " Together with Gregor Heinze and drummer Laurids Richter she starts to work on common songs. Already at the three musicians' first meeting during a studio session it becomes clear that the right people have found each other. "I remember this first joint session very well. I still recall how overwhelmed I was of the force that was released playing with them. Music is what makes me happy. In Gregor and Laurids I have found two people who feel the same way. Having the chance to make music with them today is amazing and a bit like a dream.” Hereupon they start work at their studio in Prenzlauer Berg, where they develop songs, their own sound and a plan for their first joint release in numerous recording sessions. In collaboration with guitarist Werner Neumann their debut single “Fantasy” comes into being. "For me, our first single 'Fantasy' represents the moment or the feeling when we get together and make music." "Fantasy" is available in all relevant stores and streaming platforms since 03.06.2014. Album and tour are planned for 2015. from: Soundcloud, 3.2.2016 =Discography= Released by: 2014 * Aischa Parker feat. Heinze & Richter - Fantasy (Single: New Ways Records, Berlin), Release date: 3 June 2014 Official video on YouTube, 3.2.2016 =References= =Bibliography= Web *Aischa Parker Site, URL: http://www.aischaparker.com/, 3.2.2016 *Facebook, URL: https://www.facebook.com/aischaparker, 3.2.2016 *Soundcloud, URL: https://soundcloud.com/aischa-parker, 3.2.2016 Articles *Presentation in Tipp Berlin, 2/2016